Just Another Job Request
by TheRelic
Summary: Gray and Natsu go on a job together. What happens when Gray ends up Kissing Natsu? How will Natsu react? This is a GrayXNatsu fan fict.


-Gray's POV -

It had started out like any other job request. Natsu and I had taken on what I had thought would be an easy job with a large payout. Of course in the life of a Fairy Tail wizard nothing was ever that simple. Now I was battling this crazy woman and was not doing as well as I would have hoped. Of course it didn't help that Natsu had let the woman cast some kind of spell on him and was now completly out of the battle. Natsu was breathing and his eye's were open but he wasn't moving or making a sound, it was like he was a statue or something. I had thought if I hit him hard enough then he would wake up, but that didn't work he still just stood there staring blankly into space. "Damn" I jumped as the woman's attack hit right where I was standing two seconds ago. I threw another ice make at her, but she dodged it so easily. I turned around and threw an ice attack at Natsu, I was hoping I could make him cold enough that he would snap out of it. As I dodged another attack I realized that didn't work either. "Crap" I was getting no where in this fight or in waking up Natsu, and my magic power was dwindling. Maybe if I could make Natsu mad enough he would snap out of it. So as I dodged another couple of attacks I bombarded him with one insult after another. With all the trash talk had we been at the guild hall we would have been in a free for all but not this time he still was not waking up.

"Give it up, there is no way you can do something shocking enough to break him from my spell," Crazy woman said.

Shocking, so that was the key huh. Well I certainly didn't have any lighting powers to shock him with, but I knew that was not what she was talking about. I dodged another attack. What could I say that would shock Natsu so bad that he would snap out of it. I could yell something weird like I love you. No he wouldn't fall for that, he would know I was kidding. Well it reason's if he can hear me then he can also see me, I bet he actually see's what's going on and is aware of it, he just can't do anthing about it. "Shit", man that hurt, the lady hit me with her attack and I went flying into a wall. I can't win this battle without Natsu and my magic power's are almost at the limit. "Oh man," I just thought of a way to wake Natsu but I had a feeling it was not going to end well for me, as in Natsu would probably beat me to a pulp. I turned around and put all the remaining magic power I had into an attack against the crazy woman. It knocked her down, but I knew she wouldn't be down for long. I ran over to Natsu who was still just standing there not moving, or blinking, just slowly breathing. I looked at him, then took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Even though the kiss was quick lasting only a few seconds, I could still feel the heat from his lips seconds later as I got up from the wall that Natsu had hit me into. Yeap I knew this wouldn't end well, for me but hey at least I woke him up.

-Natsu POV-

I had been watching Gray unable to help. He was my friend and I couldn't do anything. I tried to move, I tried to yell, but I was unable to. I felt the hit when Gray attacked me, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't do anything about it, but take it. The cold of his ice attack, I felt that too, but still I couldn't move. I watched as Gray was hit again and again. I watched as his attacks were countered or dodged and yet I couldn't help him. I listened as he yelled insults at me, they made me mad but still I couldn't break through the spell. What made it worse was feeling so weak. I could win this battle, so why couldn't I break a stupid spell. I didn't like the feeling of letting my friend down. Then Gray got the upper hand he gave the woman a good hit, but I could tell it took most of his magic power. That's when he came over and looked at me. I could see that he had an idea but he also looked confused. I felt his icy lips touch mine even if it was just for a second or two. "What the hell Gray," I yelled and without even thinking hit him hard enough to send him flying. Well not that I was happy about it or anything but at least he broke the spell. And why was his lips so cold, it actually kind of hurt a little and I was still feeling the tingling on my lips seconds later.

"What how did that happen," Crazy woman yelled.

I turned my attention to her. So your the one who left me helpless to watch my friend take a beating. "Now i'm fired up," I yelled to her. I couple of good hits and a fire dragon wing attack and she was out for the count. We collected our payment for the job and then headed back toward home and the guild hall. Gray had taken a beaten and was taken it slow, I wasn't in any hurry anyway so I let him set the pace. We talked a little on the way back, but he didn't mention anything about the battle or the kiss. If he didn't want to bring it up again, that was fine with me. In fact I would prefer we never talked about it again and just pretend it never happened. So why was it, all I could think about all the way back. The way his lips felt on mine, his icy breath, all of it, as fleeting as it was I couldn't stop thinking about it.

-Gray POV-

It had been two days since we had returned home. I had recovered mostly from my battle. Yeah I was still a little sore, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I hadn't seen Natsu since we returned, but then again I had mostly stayed home and recovered, I wasn't about to let the others see me in such bad shape. But now I was in the guild hall talking and laughing with the others again. Lucy had asked me about the job, I had told her most of what had happened, leaving out the part about me kissing Natsu, though for some reason I had a feeling she would have enjoyed that part. Clearly she had not seen Natsu or if she had he hadn't mentioned anything. Ersa was the same way she said she knew we could handle it and then went on the discribe how she would have done things differently and how she would have won within mintues of the fight starting. Gajeel commented about how stupid fire boy was to let himself get a spell put on him in the first place. Happy just complained about not getting to come, which was a good thing I would never of heard the end of it if he had saw us kiss, it was all the same as if it had been any other job. It was becoming increasing obvious that know one would know what had really went down and that I could go on as if it had never happened in the first place. Yeap life was back to normal or as normal as it could get in Fairy Tail, which is why I should have known that things would get more complicated.

-Natsu POV-

I was setting up in bed staring at the sunlight filtering threw the blinds. It had been two days since we had returned from the last job and I had not been able to sleep but in short intervals between those dreams. Everytime I went to sleep the image of Gray kissing me came back and I would wake up burning up. Why was it bothering me so much, he just kissed me to break that spell he didn't mean anything by it. It couldn't be that I enjoyed the kiss because I didn't. Though I could remember the taste and feel of his kiss days later. It's certainly not that I like him more then a friend because that would be too weird. Maybe I'm just worried that it will affect our friendship after all I wouldn't want this one issue to make it akward for us to be around each other. But then why do I feel so weird when I think about it, my heart starts racing and a feel flushed. Maybe I'm starting to catch a cold after all Gray did freeze me with his ice. If I find Gray and nothing has changed then everything should be ok right. I can go back to sleeping and I can put this whole thing behind me. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I can tell if our friendships the same if I talk to him and if it is then that will be that. Besides I'm stronger then this I can push away any feelings that I don't need. It didn't take me long to get dressed and make it to the guild hall, and sure enough there was Gray setting at the bar having a drink and talking to Mira.

-Gray POV-

I glanced over as Natsu came and sat down in the chair beside me. He looked very tired and weak almost like he was sick or something. He sure wasn't himself that was for sure.

"Natsu you look terrible," I heard Mira exclaim.

"I'm fine really," Natsu told her, though he sounded as tired as he looked. He must be coming down with something because our last job didn't take much out of him at all. I was the one who took the brunt of the beating.

"Natsu are you sure your ok, you look sick?" I questioned and with out even thinking I stood up and put my hand to his forhead to make sure he wasn't running a fever. No it was cool to the touch, so he wasn't running fever, but that didn't mean he wasn't coming down with something.

"I'm going to go, maybe I should go home and lie down for a bit" Natsu said suddenly standing up and heading very quickly out the door. I just stood there staring down at my hand for a few mintues before seating heavly down in my seat. "Mira another beer please," I said. I watched her smirk as she turned away, so she saw it too, it wasn't just my imagination. When I touched Natsu he had blushed, what was up with that, and why is my heart racing all of a suddenly. Maybe I'm the one that's coming down with something.

-Natsu POV-

Ok so that didn't work out at all like I had planned. Why did he have to go and touch me? Damn, this means those feelings that have been keeping me up all night, there real. When did I start likeing him more then just a friend. This can't be good, what am I supposed to do? I thought even if they were real I could control them, but this proves I can't. I was crossing a foot bridge over the river and just stopped and leaned over the railing and just stared at the flowing water. I can't tell him how I feel, because then our friendship will be ruined. But then again what if he likes me too and I miss the only opportunity I have to tell him. Why does all this have to be so complicated? I wish I had some answer's. Even better I wish I didn't feel this way. When did I start feeling this way was it because of the kiss. No in all honestly it was long before that, the kiss just brought the feelings closer to the surface. "Damn it," I yelled throwing a fire punch at the water far below me and just watching it fade away into steam. Why was this happening to me? Who knows how long I had been standing there with all these thoughts rushing through my head. Thirty mintues, an hour, five hours, I had lost all track of time.

-Gray POV-

I had finished my beer and was heading out to meet up with Ersa for some practice fighting, when I noticed Natsu on the bridge over the river, he was just staring down into the waters with this look of exhaustion on his face. I started to just walk on by after what had happened, but he was my best friend, I couldn't just leave him like that. I walked up and leaned my back against the rail beside him, so I could face away from him. "Man what is with you today,?" Are you sick or is something else bothering you?" I asked.

"I have been feeling weird today, but I think it's from your kiss," Natsu said bluntly.

The way he said it sounded like he was accusing me of getting him sick. "Hey now it was just a quick kiss not long enough to give you a diesease or something, if that's what your thinking," I told him.

Natsu laughed and smiled. "No it's not that, I've been having these nightmare's of you kissing me and I can't seem to sleep at all."

Ouch that hurt did he really have to call them nightmares. I mean it couldn't have been that bad, I mean I didn't think kissing him was that bad.

"You can't just kiss someone randomly in battle and not expect them to feel weirded out about it." Natsu told me.

I guess he did have a point there if our roles had been reversed I probably would be feeling the same way he was right now. "Well I didn't just kiss a random person in battle, I kissed my best friend there is a big difference there," I told him trying to make him feel better. "Besides I knew you more then likely wouldn't kill me over it, if it had been Ersa well I might of thought twice about it, because she probably would have killed me." Wow was that really true, would I have honestly wanted to kiss Natsu over Ersa.

"I guess I'm just worried that our friendship will be over because of this, I still want to be your best friend." Natsu told me.

"Natsu if that's all your worried about then don't be. There is nothing you could ever say or do that would change the fact that we are best friends and always will be," I told him.

"Really but I was such a burden on you on that last job," Natsu sighed.

I put my hand on his shoulder and this time he didn't blush. "Natsu, you are not a burden, your my friend and I will always be there for you. If you are in trouble I will do whatever I have to to save you, even if that means kissing you again. Though let's try to not make a habit out of it for the time being. You understand don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah Gray I do thanks, that makes me feel much better actually," Natsu remarked smiling.

"Good now I've got to go, I promised Ersa I would spar with her today and if I keep her waiting much longer, she will go even harder on me then she was already planning," I told him turning away and leaving him. He did look much better when I left. The little things that bother him thinking we wouldn't be friends anymore, that's just stupid that would never happen.

-Natsu POV-

After that talk with Gray I now knew that things were going to be different between us. I knew with what he said I could at least show a little more of my feelings then I had before and that he would still be there for me. When he said let's try to not make a habit out of it for the time being, I wanted to believe he ment kissing and that down the road he might be ok with more. I smiled I didn't want to chase him away, but I was going to little by little make him come around to me, make him want me more. I could do this. I wasn't going to loose, not now, not ever. I mean I'd never lost in a battle before, even though this might be harder then any battle I had ever been in, I still wouldn't loose. Gray was my best friend and I was not going to loose him to someone else. Besides I wanted to see just how far I could push this. I had never been in a relationship before and I wasn't sure how to get him to like me, but I reasoned I could figure it out as I went. That night I slept better then I had in the past two days, in fact I must have been catching up on the sleep I missed because it was almost noon when I woke up. This was bad I was supposed to meet the team at a small cafe for lunch, and go over some new job request's. I jumped out of bed, took the fastest shower of my life, got dressed and ran, to the cafe with Happy flying right behind me and me yelling at him about not waking me up in time.

"Natsu there you are," I heard Lucy yell to me as I came running down the street.

"Sorry I am late I over slept," I told her.

She just smiled and said, "No it's ok Mira said she thought you weren't feeling well, so if you needed extra rest to get better that is fine, don't push yourself."

"You do look a lot better," Gray said looking at me.

"I am feeling much better, I think maybe it was just the start of a cold and all the rest I got yesterday chased it away," I told them, I wanted to make sure Lucy and Ersa didn't know the real reason I had felt so bad.

"That's good then, let's go eat this cafe has some of the best Cake's around," Ersa said heading into the cafe.

"Shouldn't you eat lunch before dessert," I asked her. The glare she gave me was enough to kill on it's on. "Sorry you eat whatever you want to," I told her shrinking behind Lucy.

-Gray POV-

Natsu took a seat across from me in the booth and Lucy sat beside him. Ersa sat next to me which made me a little nervous because I was within striking range should someone make her mad. The waitress had taken our order and had brought us our drinks. Ersa was going on still about how this place had the best cake's in town and was now questioning Lucy on what her favorite flavor was. I had just started taking a sip of my drink, when something caused me to swallow too much and get strangled.

"You ok Gray?" Ersa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I managed to get out between cough's. As soon as her and Lucy went back to talking I glared at Natsu. He just raised an eyebrow at me. It seemed like he was just daring me to say or do something. So he had done it on purpose, what the hell. Natsu's leg was rubbing up against mine under the table, that's why I had swallowed to much of my drink. At first I wasn't sure who's leg it was, and when I did finally figure out it was Natsu's I thought for sure he had just done it by mistake, but that look on his face said it all. Now what was I supposed to do. I couldn't move away because then I risked hitting someone else's leg, like Ersa's or Lucy's and that promised to be worse then sitting here and taken it. I could say something, then they would wonder why we were playing footsie's under the table. Damn it, I was stuck and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Maybe he would move, but just about that time our food arrived and he showed no sign's that he was going to move his leg anytime soon. Natsu what is going through that brain of yours? Why are you doing this? Ok I know I kissed you and yes I felt like maybe there was something there as well, but I'm not acting on it. Besides you know this would never work between us anyway. Lunch couldn't of been over fast enough for me, as soon as we were done I made up an excuse to leave, and I took off. I didn't like not knowing what to do, so I thought it was best just to get away from the issue for the time being.

-Natsu POV-

It had been a day since I had pulled that little stunt back in the cafe, but now all four of us, well five if you count Happy, were on a mission in a neighboring town. I realised with Lucy, Ersa and Happy with us I probably wouldn't have a chance to mess with Gray. The job was to take on a group of bandits that had been stealing from the town and to reclaim the stolen goods. This shouldn't be so hard. The group of bandit's lived in the woods on the outskrits of town, and with my nose it didn't take long to find them at all. "From the looks of it, there are only about twenty of them," I told the other's as we approched.

"Yeap shouldn't take us long at all," Ersa replied while requipping into a different suit of armor.

"Who are you people?" One of the bandits asked as we approached.

"We're Fairy Tail guild wizards and we've come to take you down," I yelled making fist's of fire. "You can give up now and save us the trouble, but you are not going to win, this fight," I yelled.

"Will just see about that," One of the bandit's yelled before he ran in to attack.

It soon became a free for all. I was hitting bandit's left and right with my fists and they were falling like flies. I looked over and saw Gray was also doing well hitting one after another with ice make attacks. Lucy had summoned that weird perverted cow spirit and he was taking care of a few while still lusting after Lucy. Man that was one diguesting spirit, and Ersa well she might have been going overboard, using a very powerful sword for such weak foes. All right this is just what I needed a good work out always helped my moods. "Fire Dragon roar," I yelled shooting a fire ball at a few remaining bandits.

"Natsu no, whatch out for the barrels of gasoline," I heard Ersa yell.

Barrels of gasoline. oh crap yeah that was one of the things they stole from the villagers. The explostion sent everyone flying. I could make out, that Loke had just appeared out of no where and was now cradling Lucy in his arms as he got her away from the explostion. Ersa had went flying but I could see she managed to grab hold of a branch and pull herself down behind a tree. I felt myself fly through the air and hit someone as we both tumbled to the ground. Whoops I might have over done it with that attack. Well so what else was new. The master would just have to appologize for us blowing up all the villagers things that were stolen. I mean I was sure he could smooth it over, after all he was used to this by now.

-Gray POV-

The explosion sent Natsu flying into me and knocking us both down to the ground. I sat up and realised that I was on top of Natsu stradling his chest. Man how did this happen? I looked down at him but he was surprisingly not looking at me, he was staring past me at something. Hey that's a good sign, I would have thought in this ackward postion he would have done or said something inapporpaite. Just then I heard another explosion, there must still have been some more barrels of gasoline and the first one had just set off another one. Great a chain reaction of explosions, just what I needed.

"Gray down," Natsu yelled.

He grabbed me by the shirt coller and pulled me back down on top of him. Just in time to, I seen out of the corner of my eye something else go flying by right where my head had been. Afraid of another explosion or two I raised myself off of Natsu just enough to get my face out of his shoulder. Now I was looking down at Natsu with our faces just inches apart and me still on top of him. For a few seconds neither one of us breathed, I realised that I was the one blushing this time. Damn it, this was not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to be the one blushing. Why was I feeling this way? After not hearing another explosion I slowly made my way off of Natsu. After I was up I looked around, no other barrels of gasoline could be seen, then I looked back down at Natsu who was just starting to get up.

"Here," I said holding out my hand to help him up. He took it and I pulled him to his feet. However, he didn't let go of my hand. I just looked at him with as angry as a face as I could actually make, he did eventually let go, but he had held my hand for far longer then was nessary for me to help him up.

"Is everyone ok," I heard Ersa yell as she came running up.

"Yeah I think so," I told her, at least from the looks of it she hadn't seen anything.

"Natsu what where you thinking," Lucy yelled running up, Loke having already dissapeared, and Happy flying in from somewhere behind her.

"What I forgot," Natsu said.

"Doesn't matter now, we are clearly not getting the reward. We should just head back home and the master can take care of all bills that are sure to come from this," Ersa said.

-Natsu POV-

We arrived back in town, and tried to ignore all the villigers stares as we made our way toward the train station. Most of the looks we recieved said that they were mad over all there belongings getting blown up. Yeap, we should get out of here as soon as possible, but I didn't like the idea of having to ride the train.

"Why does it have to be the train," I complained, they knew how bad sick I get when I'm on anything that moves.

"No complaining your the one who ruined this job for us in the first place," Ersa yelled giving me a look that could kill. "So now I just want to get home as soon as possible, which means the train."

We all boareded the train, Gray and Ersa got window seats, Lucy sat down next to Ersa and happy flew into her lap. That left me the seat beside Gray. Which under any nomral circumstances I would have loved. However I knew I would be sick the whole time so what was the point. It took no time at all for me to get sick as soon as the train started moving. I fell over facing the floor so I could throw up.

"Natsu get off," Gray yelled.

I heard him but could barely regonize the fact that I had landed my head in his lap when I fell over.

"I don't think he can hear you," Happy chimed.

"Ersa here you take him," Gray said.

"You really expect me to have some one puke all over my armor, you do realise that they are all dry clean only," I heard Ersa tell him. Even though I was sick I could just imagine the look on her face.

"Then here Lucy you come set here and take Natsu," I heard Gray plead. If I wasn't so sick, my feelings might have been hurt a little, with him trying to get rid of me, but I couldn't help but wonder how much was actually real and how much was for show.

"No way this outfit is the latest fashion trend, do you know how much it cost me," she informed him. That's Lucy for you, I thought to myself.

"Oh come on now, I don't want Natsu laying in my lap the whole way back," Gray complained.

If I wasn't so sick I would have smiled, I heard Ersa's sword go through the train seat, I could imagin it was probably right by Gray's head. "You will deal with him, the rest of the way, do I make myself clear," she told him.

"Perfectly," I heard Gray whimper.

Man when was this going to be over, I have been laying here for what seemed like hours. I just wanted off this ride. I don't know how long it had been before I noticed, someone was running there fingers through my hair. I managed to open one eye and look over at Ersa, who was asleep against the window, Lucy was asleep against Ersa and Happy was asleep in Lucy's lap. That left only Gray. If I wasn't so sick I could have really enjoyed this.

-Gray POV-

The others had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and I couldn't rest with Natsu in my lap so I just stared out the window as the train rolled by villages and towns on it's way back to Magnolia. Sometime during this I had absent mindly began running my fingers through Natsu's hair. When I finally realised what I was doing, I considered stopping, but for some odd reason I didn't want too. It wasn't like he would notice anyway with him being so sick. Besides his hair was really soft. I looked down at him resting his head in my lap. What was wrong with me, why was I so at peace right now. It wouldn't be long now until we got to the station. I should start waking everyone up. I looked down one more time and found Natsu was starting up at me, I could tell he was still sick, but he was smiling as well. "What, don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't even aware of what I was doing," I told him as the train stopped at the station. He just smiled once more and I stood up knocking him into the floor.

"Hey what was that for," he yelled from the floor. That had the effect of waking the other three up as well.

"What's going on," Lucy asked.

"Where here," I told her.

"Natsu why are you rolling around on the floor, the train's not moving anymore get up," Ersa said.

"Hey Gray's the one who threw me in the floor," Natsu complained getting up and following the crowd out.

"Then next time don't get sick on him and he might be nicer to you," Ersa comentted.

Good everything had just went back to normal like nothing had happned. No one was wiser and things were all the same. "It's been a long day, I'll see ya'll tomorrow," I said heading toward home after we got out of the train station.

"Ok see ya," Lucy called after me.

-Natsu POV-

I got up with the thought that maybe just maybe Gray was starting to like me a little more. After all that had happened yesterday I felt like he honestly cared. "Hey Happy you coming to the guild hall with me," I yelled to the cat.

"No, I'm going to meet Carla, and Lily for some training," Happy said flying up to me.

"Fine suit yourself, just don't let that cat of Gajeel's get the best of you," I told him as I headed out the door. I could see the guild hall in front of me it wasn't to far now. As I rounded a corner there was Gray also heading there. "Hey Gray, you heading to the guild hall too," I asked.

"Yeah I was going to have Mira fix something to eat, I"m starving," Gray said.

"Yeah I could go for some food too," I told him.

"Hey Natsu, Hey Gray," Wendy said coming from the direction of the guild hall.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?" Gray asked.

"Oh Natsu the Master's looking for you he's pretty upsit about yesterday," She told me. I felt myself cringe. This wasn't going to be a good day at all.

"Oh and Gray, Juvia is looking for you, she said something about wanting to take you out on a date," Wendy informed Gray.

I watched as Gray cringed as well.

"Well, got to go see you later," Wendy said running off.

"Umm... I think I will go get a bite to eat else where," I said turning around and heading away from the guild hall.

"Hey wait up, I'll go with you," I heard Gray yell from behind me. So he really didn't want to have to deal with Juvia anymore then I wanted to deal with the master. We found our selves setting at an outside table, at a cafe by the river. It was a nice summer day with a cool breeze blowing. "Man this sucks, I was planning on just hanging out at the guild hall today," I told Gray as we ate our lunch.

"Hey your the one the master's mad at if you hadn't blown up everything we could be there right now, but honestly I don't want to deal with Juvia anyway, so this is fine," Gray said.

"It seems so weird though, it's so peaceful here," I remarked. Why was it so peaceful, why was I at peace.

"It is very peaceful here," Gray commented.

"Hey guys what are you doing here," Lucy said as she stopped by our table.

"Trying to avoid Juvia at the guild hall," Gray told her.

"Trying to avoid the master," I said.

"Really, you know you will have to deal with it sooner or later," Lucy said shaking her head. "Gray you shouldn't lead Juvia on anyway it's not nice."

"I'm not leading her on I tell her all the time I don't like her that way, she just doesn't listen," Gray told her.

"Well whatever, I'm going to the guild hall, if you guys get up enough courage then I guess I will see you there," Lucy said leaving.

"I don't care what she say's I'm not going there today," I said.

"Nope I really wish Juvia would just get over me," Gray said.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," I told him. He just sighed. He had his hand on the table so I took the chance and laid mine on top of his. He looked down at it, but didn't bother to move it.

"Natsu, you know I don't feel the same way about you," I told him.

"Are you sure about that Gray or do you just not want to admit it?" I asked him.

"I...I... I don't know. I thought for the longest time I was sure, but I don't know. I've been trying to sort all these different feelings out and I can't seem too. I just want to be able to figure things out again, I've always been able to make a decision so easily," Gray said.

I pulled my hand away. "Gray if I thought you really hated me touching you I would have stopped, but you don't. I can't make up your mind for you, but you once told me, we are best friends and nothing will ever change that. If that's what you decide that's fine, things will go back to the way they were. It seems so easy anyway for a moment everything is different between us, then the world returns to normal. People go back to acting the way they used to and everyone else has no clue what just happened. If that's what you want, I'm ok with that, just remember I am always here for you." I stood up it was time Gray made hard decisions and either way I was fine with it, at least that's what I told myself. "It's been a nice lunch, but I've got to head home, I'll catch you later." I told him as I left.

-Gray POV-

I sat there and watched Natsu leave. What did I want? Why did I feel so at peace just sitting here talking to him? Even the touch of his hand didn't bother me anymore. So what was holding me back? Was I afraid of what people would think or say? Things like that usually didn't bother me.

"So what are you going to do?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to find Ersa taking Natsu's empty seat.

"About what?" I asked. I wasn't sure how much she knew, or had over heard, or saw.

"Come on Gray, you know I'm way more observant then that?" She told me. "When did this start? It must have been before we even took that last mission, because he was flirting with you at the cafe."

Wow she did know a lot, but I should have figured Ersa didn't miss anything. Did I want to tell her? Would it help me feel better and figure things out. I always considered her a friend, a very scary friend, but a friend none of the less. "Ersa if I tell you, you've got to promise not to tell anyone."

"Gray you can count on me, I may not always seem like it, but I do care about my team and I want to help when I can. I do have to warn you though, I'm not very good at giving advice," she told me. No kidding I had already known that.

"Actually that last mission we took on together. That one where I told you Natsu got that spell cast on him. Well the lady mentioned that I could do something so shocking, that I could wake him up. At the time my magic power was almost gone and if I didn't wake him, I wasn't sure either one of us would make it, it was that bad. Well to wake hime up I kind of kissed him on the lips," I told her.

"You did what?" Really, wow I had know idea," Ersa said very excited for some reason.

"Yeah and ever since then he has been acting really weird around me."

"I could tell on the train ride back something had changed between you too. Even though you acted like you wanted him off of you I could tell it was just for show. Plus you were running your fingers through his hair," She told me.

"Man I thought you were asleep through all that," I said to her. "I just don't know what to do now?"

"Well that should be the easy part right, I mean you like him, so just tell him." Ersa said staring me down from across the table.

"I wish it was that easy, I'm not sure what I feel toward him," I looked away at the river flowing by that stare she gave me was creeping me out.

"Gray I don't know why you just want admit it, but you want him. I can tell you do, the way you look at him is the same way I look at Jellal. The only difference is I let mine get away, don't make the same mistake that I did," Ersa said standing up. "You only find one person that makes you feel this way, makes you start wondering about your life, you should go get him before it's to late," she finished walking away.

I watched her go. Damn it Ersa if you don't care what people may think, then why should I. Besides this peaceful feeling I have when he's around I don't want it to end. I don't want things to go back the way they were. I do care about Natsu, I do like him, I do want him, so why am I being so hesitant. I'm not like this, this is not me. I knew what I had to do, no I knew what I wanted to do.

-Natsu POV-

I was doing some straighting around the house, Happy had knocked a picture off the wall a few days ago and I was now just getting around to putting it back up. It wasn't the best picture but happy loved it. It was him, Carla, and Lily. Lily had his arm around Carla in the picture and Happy had this look of disdane on his face. I didn't even look up when I heard a knock at the door after all it was probably Happy. "It's unlocked," I yelled.

"Natsu," I heard Gray question.

I turned around from hanging the picture and found Gray standing in front of me. "Gray, what," I started to say when he shoved me up against the wall. "Ow, what," I tried to say again before I realised he was kissing me. His cold lips against mine, that sensation again. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his arms move to my waist and pull me closer to him. This time the kiss lasted a long time, before we both broke apart for air. I leaned my head against his forhead. "Gray what the hell," I whispered afraid to ruin the moment.

"Hey your the one who kissed me back," Gray said.

"Your the one who started this whole thing," I countered.

"Yeah I guess I did," he said smiling and pulling away.

-Gray POV-

I was mentally drained, this whole mess had taken a toll on me. I walked over to Natsu's couch and flooped down, laying my head on the arm rest. I looked up at Natsu who was behind the couch leaning on it looking down at me.

"So you do like me?" he asked.

"I think that would be obvious by now," I told him.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," I told him. We both were quite for a few minutes then he came around to the side of the couch I was on. I felt him climb onto the couch as well and lay down on top of me with his head on my bare chest. He wait a minute where did my shirt go? I didn't say anything just wrapped my arms around him and let him lay there. This was that peaceful feeling again. Natsu must have been feeling it too, because he was starting to dose.

"Gray?" he asked sleepyly.

"Yeah,"

"I love you," he whispered as he fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you too, Natsu," I told him. I'm not sure if he heard or not, but it didn't matter, I was sure he knew how I felt by now.

THE END.


End file.
